Wings of Remembrance
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Levy opened the book cover of a fan's copy to see something written on the front page: "Sorry I took so long." .: Gajevy/GaLe. Reincarnation AU. One-shot :.


**Title:** The Wings of Remembrance

 **Pairing(s):** Gajevy/GaLe

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Notes:** Its based on a prompt I found weeks ago and I had the urge to write about these two.

 **Disclaimer:** Yup, I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Levy woke up from her nap, glaring at her roommate who had disturbed her. "Having a pleasant dream, did we?" Lucy Heartfilia, her roommate teased. Levy merely groaned in response. "Anyway, you that book signing in 30 minutes."

The smaller woman stood up abruptly, yelling to her friend/editor for not waking her up earlier. Lucy laughed while she cleaned up the mess Levy had made on the coffee table. The draft of her second book was scattered on the table. As the blonde was organising the papers, she noticed that there was a picture of someone - a man was wedged in between Levy's first book. She took a closer look at the drawing and knew immediately that it was one of the drawings Reedus - the one in charge of graphics - drew.

Lucy had been there when Levy chose the picture of the book cover. She had noticed that Levy had stared too long at the particular drawing with a fond expression, then she snapped out of her reverie and shook her head, smiling slightly and told them it didn't feel right. Lucy didn't notice it before but the hero in the picture did remind her of someone but she couldn't recall who.

"All set, Lu!" Levy's voice startled her. Lucy turned to her friend who had noticed the drawing in her hand, the smile on her face faltered. The silence stretched too far for her comfort. "It's him," she mumbled. "Gajeel. The one I've been having dreams about."

"He's the character - the main character in your book," It wasn't a question but Levy nodded either way, "and the heroine is...you?" Levy was quiet this time. "No wonder the characters felt too familiar," Lucy laughed. "Come on, let's go and maybe you'll get to meet this Gajeel in real life."

Levy protested. "He's just a figment of my imagination!"

"Dreams could become real, Levy." Lucy winked at her as she passed.

But secretly she wanted it to be real.

* * *

Levy McGarden had never believed in reincarnation before, unless if she was reading in a few books in her collection - until a year ago when she had the strangest dream, that had felt too real. Sometimes those memories invaded her mind during her working hours at the bar, _Fairy Tail._

At first she brushed it off thinking it was nothing but no, it bothered her constantly. During her breaks, she would sit at her usual table and read. Sometimes she would imagine him sitting beside her, munching on a screw - although it's physically impossible but in her dreams all of them had magic. Usually she would snap back to reality and realised she had been staring at the same page.

But not all the dreams involved only her and Gajeel, sometimes Lucy was there with Natsu and the Exceed - that come in a small form of a cat - Pantherlily. And sometimes it was just the two of them. They would just sit at the corner, a book in her hand, sitting on his lap. She had never felt so small compared to him - she could barely reach his chest. At other times, he would ruffle her hair and stole a kiss or two.

Levy memorised how unique his laugh was and that grin of his...

The dreams weren't usually innocent all the time. Sometimes it was hot. It was so real that she'd expected him to lay beside her. Every stroke made her breath hitched, the feeling his rough and calloused hand on her skin, her hand tracing the piercings on his face, their breaths mingling...

But in the end it was just a dream - nothing more.

The dreams were pleasant, yes but there was this one bad dream. Gajeel had been there but he was different. The tattoo on his shoulder was different than hers - even in reality, everyone who works at _Fairy Tail_ was required to have a tattoo for some reason, the same tattoo they had in her dream world. He did hurt her and her friends, Jet and Droy, and crucify them on a tree for all to see. Levy woke up from that dream, drenched in sweat and her breath uneven. She lifted her tank top to check if it was real but there was nothing on her torso - no mark.

That night, she got up from her bed and started typing on her computer till the next day - Lucy practically dragged her away from her laptop. She started writing about her previous life, how they met, how she fell for him - everything. But she hesitated when she reached the end because... because... he died protecting her, like he always did. Hot tears streamed down her face as she cradled his head in her lap, forgetting the fact that they were in the middle of the war. She scolded him that she didn't need to be protected and called him _Stupid Gajeel_ in which he replied with his signature laugh.

Wiping the tears on her face, she went back to finishing the draft and later that day, she asked Lucy to revise it. The blonde liked it and asked if she wanted it to be published. "I don't mind," Levy replied. With that said, using her connections, she pulled a few strings and contacted the publisher Lucy worked as a part time.

And there it was. Her first book, a story about a bookworm and an Iron Dragon Slayer.

* * *

The bluenette sighed as she stared at the long line before her. Her fingers were aching from signing and writing a small thank note for her readers. _15 more minutes,_ she reminded herself. After that she would be free to do anything as she plea - wait, didn't Lucy said that there would be a small party for her at Fairy Tail. She giggled mentally. Master Makarov always finds a reason to throw a party. Levy massaged her temple.

"Rough day, huh?" Asked a gruff voice, that sounded familiar.

She didn't look up, however. He slid the book across the table for her to sign. _Those hands look familiar._ "Ooh, you have no idea," she replied and opened the book cover of a fan's copy to see something written on the front page: **_Sorry I took so long._**

Levy stared at the sentence, stupefied. She raised her head, slowly and her breath faltered. She knew that fanged grin anywhere, the 'gee hee' laugh of his. His ruby red eyes staring back at her, glinting with amusement. But his hair was much shorter this time and he still have the piercings on his face - the exact same places.

It was _him_.

"Gajeel..."

He grinned, hands in his pockets. "It's hard looking for someone so small," he remarked and Levy could feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She realised they were making a scene but neither cared. "So don't leave my side."


End file.
